The ChaosCrystal Guardian
by ChaosCrystalGuardian
Summary: My first fanfic ever. Shadow survives, thanks to a mysterious runaway hedgehog named Heather. But what are chaos crystals? What is Eggman up to now?! WILL Shadow fall in love? Find out when you read this! Will be pg 13 later on. Please r
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1, Shadow Lives  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or any of that stuff...so...er...DON'T SUE ME!  
  
Heather, a young aqua hedgehog lay down in the Mystic Ruins looking up at the starry sky.   
She had hazel eyes and she had wavy shoulder length "hair". She wore a purple sweater with black  
slacks. She had dark blue soap shoes.  
  
She sat up and looked at her reflection in the pond in front her...only when she looked   
down at her reflection...she saw a black hedgehog behind her!  
  
She turned around shocked to see the hedgehog. He was black with crimson streaks on his   
quills. He had white gloves and a tuft of white fur on his chest. He was wearing some type of jet   
shoes. He was bruised, cut, and burned.  
  
"Hello? Are you ok?" Heather asked quietly as she extended a hand towards him.  
  
The hedgehog's eyes shot open and Heather stumbled backwards.   
  
"Who the heck are you?!" the hedgehog asked hottly.  
  
"M..me?" Heather stuttered. "Er...my name is...Heather..." she said flatly. "Er...and you?" she   
asked.  
  
"My name is Shadow..." he said.  
  
Heather thought for a moment then her eyes got wide with fright. "Wait! Aren't you the one   
who helped Eggman try to destroy the world?!" then she thought another moment. "And then...you   
helped save it with Sonic didn't you?" she said relaxing a little bit.  
  
Shadow sat down. "Yes...that's me... but right now don't you think you could help me?!" he   
said hottly.  
  
Heather then remembered all the burns and what not he had. "Oh yeah... um... follow me.."   
she said.  
  
Heather led Shadow through the forest. "Where are we going?!" Shadow asked. "To my...   
well..it's kinda like a clubhouse..." Heather said. "Don't you have a family?" Shadow asked  
somewhat surprised. "Well...I do...but...I don't know where..." she said. Shadow looked confused.  
"What do you mean?" Heather sighed. "I was abandoened.... and left alone untill I was 7. I was   
taken to an orphanage. But...that place was cruel." she shuddered. "So I ran away...And I've   
been living in the Mystic Ruins ever since. They'll never find me here." she concluded. "Oh..."   
Shadow said feeling somewhat sorry for her. They were silent untill they reached the "clubhouse".  
  
Heather led him inside. It was small. There was a living room and a kitchen. In the kitchen  
there was a hole with a ladder hanging down. Heather pointed at the ladder. "My room is at the   
end of the hallway. Right in front of you is a spare room. You can stay there. It isn't much,  
there is a bed and a closet but... If you'll be staying here long... I can always make it nicer.  
The room next to yours is the bathroom....and the room on the left of mine...is off limits..." she  
finished.  
  
Shadow looked at her suspiciously. "Off limits?" he asked.  
  
"That's what I said. Off limits." she repeated. She looked at Shadow. "Er... doesn't any of that  
hurt?!" she said refering to all the cuts and burns.  
  
"Not really... I was created to be invincible..." Shadow clamped his hand over his mouth  
but he had already said it.  
  
"Created?" Heather asked starting on dinner.  
  
Shadow started to tell her all about the ARK and how he was created. When he was finished  
Heather was serving dinner. "Wow..." she said. "Heather rolled up her sleeve and looked at the  
time. It was 11:23 pm. "Well...I've already eaten." Heather said. "And I need some sleep..." she   
said starting up the ladder. "So um...goodnight." she said.  
  
Shadow could hear her walking down the hallway above him. Then her door opening and closing.  
"Goodnight....and thank you..." Shadow whispered. He ate his dinner and started up the ladder to  
his room.  
  
  
Well...what did you think? This is my first FanFic ever so I hope it's pretty good. ^__^ 


	2. Chapter 2, He's Alive!, ChaosCrystal Gua...

Chapter 2, He's Alive?!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or any of that stuff. It belongs to Sega! Ok? Ok!  
  
  
  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Shadow awoke early. "*yawn* I wonder what time it is...." he said sleepily. He remembered   
there was a clock in the kitchen. He slipped on his shoes and gloves and climbed down the ladder.   
He walked in to the kitchen only to find Heather already awake and making pancakes.  
  
"Oh! Hi Shadow. How many pancakes do you want?" she asked cheerfuly.  
  
Shadow looked over at the clock. 6:34 am. "Huh? Oh...er... two I guess." he said. He sat   
down at the table. "How long have you been up?" Shadow asked Heather still only half awake.  
  
"Oh... I woke up around 5:30." she said pouring some pancake batter into a pan.  
  
"I guess I wanted to be ready early." Heather said opening a cabinet and bringing out a couple   
plates.  
  
"Ready?!" Shadow asked.  
  
"Well yeah!" Heather said serving him some pancakes. "I mean... you would like to see the rest   
of the gang right? Ya know....Sonic, Rouge, all them..." she said pulling out some syrup.  
  
Shadow looked shocked. "You know where they live?!" he asked.  
  
"Yeah! Amy and I are great pals! She told me where everyone else lives!" she said happily.  
  
"Really...." Shadow said under his breath.  
  
Heather sat down at the table and served herself some breakfast. "Did you sleep well?" she  
asked Shadow. Shadow looked up. "Yeah I guess..." he said. Shadow quickly ate his pancakes being  
rather hungry. He stretched and yawned agian. "So when are we leaving he asked Heather. "Oh,   
well as soon as you're ready I guess." she said washing the dishes.  
  
Shadow walked over. "I'm ready. Er...do you need some help?" Shadow asked kinda quietly.  
Heather turned around. "Oh that's ok!" she said sweetly. "Don't worry about it." she said   
finishing up the dishes. She slipped on a dark denim jacket hanging on the door knob.  
  
Heather opened the door. "Come on!" she said starting to walk down a trail. "Er... coming."  
Shadow said walking after her. "The walk plus the train ride should take about an hour..." she said  
looking at her watch.  
  
Shadow looked at her. "You wouldn't happen to have a chaos emerald would you?" he asked her  
tiredly not wanting to walk all that way. Heather looked at him kinda puzzled. "Er....yes....."   
she said uncomfortably. "Um....why?" she asked.  
  
Shadow walked up next to her. "With you?" he asked. "Um.....yes...." Heather said nervously  
dipping her hand into her pants pocket." Shadow's eyes followed her hand. "May I see it?" he  
asked. Heather looked down, and then slowly pulled out a blue chaos emerald. She handed it to  
Shadow cautiously "We have to go to the Station Square,Right?" he asked quickly. "Yes...." Heather  
said. "Hold on!" Shadow said grabbing Heather's arm. "Chaos Control!" he yelled.  
  
A sudden flash of blinding light surrounded them both. "Shadow?!" Heather asked worriedly.  
"What's happening?!"  
  
The flash dissapeared and she and Shadow were in the middle of Station Square. Heather was   
breathing rapidly. "Wha...What was that?" she asked catching her breath. "Chaos Control..."  
Shadow said looking over at some apartments. "Does er...Amy live over there?" he asked. "Yeah..."   
Heather said shakilly.  
  
They walked over to the apartment and Heather led him to a pink door. She knocked a couple  
times. "Amy? It's me! Heather." she said.   
  
"Come in!" they could here Amy's voice said. Heather pushed open the door to see the whole  
gang sitting in her living room. "Party?" she asked Amy holding a hand out the door in front of  
Shadow. "Yeah! Rouge's Birthday!" Amy said.   
  
"Oh! Happy Birthday Rouge. Sorry I didn't get you a gift." Heather said somewhat embarresed.  
"Ah that's ok!" Rouge said happily. "You don't mind a couple more guests...do you Amy?" Heather   
asked.   
  
"Couple?" Sonic asked.  
  
Heather walked in with Shadow behind her. Sonic's jaw dropped. Amy fell out of her chair.  
Everyone else gawked and stared.  
  
"Sh...Shadow?" Sonic whispered.  
  
"That's right faker..." Shadow said cooly.  
  
"You're alive?!" Tails asked quickly.  
  
"Welll...let's see.... I don't think you could all be seeing things. AND hearing the same things."  
Shadow said smirking.  
  
They all got up and ran over to Shadow. A few hugged him. Shadow looked at them all smiling.  
Heather also smiled. "Welllll.... is there going to be a party or what?!" Heather asked.  
  
Amy smiled. "Yep! A party we shall have..." she said happilly.  
  
  
Wheeeeee! 2nd chapter is up! ^__^ 


End file.
